plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's House (PvZ2)
:For the player's house in general, see Player's House. :For the same area in Plants vs. Zombies, see Day. :Not to be confused with Modern Day. |Zombies= * ^ *^ * - Piñata Party only ^ - Boss Vase and Vasebreaker Endless only |Unlock=Available at the beginning of the game |before=<< |after=>>}} Player's House is the first area in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It takes place on the front yard, which is exactly the same as Day in Plants vs. Zombies ''and Modern Day. At the first level, the player's lawn only has one lane, and as they continue, more lanes will come in (three in Days 2 and 3, five in Day 4) like in the beginning of the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. Beforehand, the player has the option to play the tutorial or to skip it, as skipping the tutorial will direct them to Day 4. After the player beats these levels, they get a bottle of hot sauce and meet Crazy Dave, who eats the Magic Taco from the first game with the hot sauce. He decides to eat it again, so he uses his time machine, Penny, to go back in time to a place where it was not eaten. However, there were mistakes that happen when they are going back. The player, Penny, and Crazy Dave go back to Ancient Egypt, where the player's trip starts. Levels Difficulty Being the tutorial world, none of the levels pose a threat to the player. *'Easiest level: Player's House - Day 1' *'Hardest level: Player's House - Day 4' Main levels Each level only has one flag. Piñata Party Most Piñata Parties take place on the front lawn. In Piñata Parties, the player is able to play Special Delivery (or rarely Locked and Loaded usually when using the Imitater or Toadstool), but with the possibility of getting almost any plant and fighting almost any zombie, including even the premium plants (such as the Squash). The Piñata Parties were the first Player's House levels to feature the unused Player's House mine cart. Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro is a group of Vasebreaker levels that available only when completing Ancient Egypt - Day 1. After completing this group, a new Power Up called Reveal Vase is unlocked. Vasebreaker Intro has three levels: Vasebreaker Endless Vasebreaker Endless is an Endless Zone that unlocked after beating Boss Vase. Like Vasebreaker Endless in the original game, the player needs to beat as many waves as he or she can to reach the higher score. The player can obtain 50 sun each levels and use Cherry Bomb. When the player reaches to wave 16 or completes wave 15, he or she unlocks a Power Up called Move Vase. Gallery Tutorial Lawnmower.png|A lawn mower in the Player's House IMG_0076.PNG|The Player's House with four lanes unsodded PvZ2TutorialOption.PNG|The option to play or skip the tutorial Far Future Teaser Lawn.png|The lawn during the Far Future Piñata Parties Chirstmas Lawn.png|The lawn during the Feastivus Piñata Parties Luck'o'Zombie Lawn.png|The lawn during St. Paddy's Party Birthdayz Lawn.png|The lawn during the 5th Anniversary Parties Dark Ages Teaser Lawn.png|The lawn during the Dark Ages Piñata Parties Big Wave Beach Teaser Lawn.png|Player's house during the Big Wave Beach Piñata Parties Halloween Lawn.png|The lawn during the Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties Food Fight Lawn.png|The lawn during the Food Fight Piñata Parties Frostbite Caves Teaser Lawn.png|The lawn during the Frostbite Caves Piñata Parties Valenbrainz Lawn.png|The lawn during the Valenbrainz Parties Springening Lawn.png|The lawn during the Springening Parties Lost City Teaser Lawn.png|The player's lawn during the Lost City Parties Summer Parties background.png|The lawn during the Summer Nights Parties Neon Mixtape Tour Teaser Lawn.png|Player's House during the Neon Mixtape Tour Piñata Parties Mesazoic Marsh Teaser Lawn.png|Player's House during the Jurassic Marsh Parties Children's Day Lawn.png|Player's House during the Children's Day Parties (China Only) Music Trivia *It is seen to be located on Fan Street, a reference to game creator George Fan. It is also next to Werner Road, referencing art designer Rich Werner. *A house resembling the player's house can be seen on the map in every world. **However, its appearance changes to fit the theme of the world it is in. *Even though the level progress bar has a flag on it for a huge wave, the Flag Zombie does not appear in Day 1. This was later patched. *During the cutscene after the tutorial, a dinosaur fossil is visible underneath the lawn, this was most likely done as a nod to the theme of the game. **The fossil also appears on the lawn of Jurassic Marsh. *Except for the Pole Vaulting Zombie, all the zombies encountered in the Day area in Plants vs. Zombies reappear here. *After completing this area, the player gets the Off the Green achievement. *This is the only area that is not visible on the overall map, that does not have own map and cannot be accessed again when completed (unless one counts the three Vasebreaker levels that take place here). *The tricycle in front of the house is now red instead of pink. The welcome mat now has blue color instead of yellow. *In Piñata Parties, Player's House holds the record of the highest number of flags in one level which is five. All other levels are programmed to have a maximum of four flags or less. ru:Дом_Игрока_(Эпоха) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Player's House Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU areas